


What We've Waited For

by rhoen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Genma and Raidou’s friendship is on the cusp of shifting into something new.





	What We've Waited For

**Author's Note:**

> So I _finally_ found a title for this - that's the reason I hadn't posted it here before. It was on my tumblr, so Kali, Mal and Katie, you've probably seen it before... (Thanks to Sammy for helping me finally title it!)

Confronted with the vast array of teas the store held, Raidou readily accepted the help the assistant offered. He had no idea where to start, but she went straight over to the blend he requested and asked him how much he’d like to buy.

“Is it a gift?” she inquired with a gentle smile.

Thinking of Genma, Raidou nodded. “Yes.”

“I’ll keep the receipt separate then,” she promised, weighing out the tea leaves. As she worked, Raidou’s gaze fell to the display of chocolates resting on the counter. It wasn’t the sort of gift he’d dare get anyone else, but with the way things had been going between them he felt like it was work the risk. Taking an expensive bar of dark chocolate from the neat box, he added it to the sale.

A minute later, the tea and chocolate carefully wrapped, he was on his way back to the ryokan. He felt better than he had in months, buoyed by the growing closeness between himself and Genma and hopeful of what was to come. Their stay at the inn came at the end of a mission, on the way back to the village, and Raidou felt like this was it, a natural conclusion to all those intense moments they’d shared, to all the understanding silences when they caught each others’ gaze, and to the yearning blossoming within his chest. The longing to reach out and touch Genma – to hold and to kiss him, to surrender to what they both wanted – had been almost overwhelming. It was a relief to know that they didn’t have the constraints of the mission hanging over them anymore. They were on their own time now. Raidou couldn’t wait to see how everything unfolded over the next day. They’d agreed to take the slight detour, to have a day of rest, to relax…

Back at the inn Raidou waved in greeting to the owner, his good mood making it easier to smile than ever. He made his way towards the room he and Genma were sharing, unfamiliar excitement causing his heart to race. Despite knowing Genma would like the tea, he was still nervous as to how the gift would be received. There was no reason for Raidou to give it other than the fact he wanted to, and that in itself was unusual. And the chocolate too. The expensive, hand-crafted confectionery wasn’t something you gave to just a friend.

Steeling himself, and trying to push aside the nervous excitement snaking within his gut, Raidou reached out and opened the door.

It was only as he did that the sounds he’d dismissed as coming from another room registered. The woman’s laboured groans as she was trust into and the man’s answering grunts became deafening as the scene before him unfolded, and then the sound distorted altogether, a high-pitched ringing filling his ears.

The blow, the dizzying crash from elation to heartbreak, knocked the air from Raidou’s chest. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, nauseous and bereft of words. Before him the figures stopped moving, the woman gasping in fright when she realised they weren’t alone and Genma turning towards the door, complete and utter surprise on his face, as if he had forgotten Raidou existed at all.

“Fuck,” he muttered, pushing away from the woman beneath him. “Shit, sorry, Rai, I didn’t realised you’d be back so soo—”

Whatever else Genma might say, Raidou didn’t stick around to hear it. He turned and walked away, his shattered heart shedding pieces with every step he took.


End file.
